An Effective Drug For Sleeping at Night
by DrowningHeta
Summary: Romano and Feliciano Vargas, children of the ex-head of the mafia, are dumped by the new head at a British Boarding School, in hopes of helping them 'straighten out'; however, something followed them their from home- watching them, protecting them like a guardian angel, trying to ensure their fates in the family syndicate, helping them go the distance.


An effective drug for sleeping at night.

""

"Oily marks appear on walls

Where pleasure hung moments before.

The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this

Still life.

Hide and Seek.

Trains and sewing machines. Blood and tears,

They were here first."

-Hide and Seek, Imogen Heep

""

Rain poured down, it blotted out every other sound and filled the empty void of the world, silencing both nature and the noise of the car that quickly made a u-turn and sped away, leaving its ex-passengers on the side of the road, staring up at the looming house. For Lovino Vargas, however, the rain was nothing more than an annoyance. Dark brown hair seeming black and plastered on his face he struggled to get his suitcase over cobblestones and slipped and skinned his knee.

"Ve~ careful, Lovino." Feliciano, Lovino's little brother told him as he easily pulled his own suitcase on to the path and then yanked Lovino's out of the thick mud he had somehow managed to get it stuck into.

Despite the rain and the cold October air, heat flooded Lovino, "Bastard! I'm just fine!" He snapped out at Feliciano who just ignored his temper. The school looked magnificent in the semi-darkness; four stories high in some places, and a few windows still shone into the night like candles. As the two watched a couple lights were turned out and curtains pulled shut for the night. The building had been established a couple centuries ago as a hospital, hence the 'v' shape it formed, and only in the last fifty years had it been used as a school.

Both of them were painfully aware that all of their clothes and what not would be completely soaked by now, with heavy hearts they struggled up the pathway to the big oak doors of the new school they would be attending and trudged inside.

Hetalia High.

Such a bland name for such a striking place. It was made of primarily red bricks and had ivy growing out of control at the base of some of the walls. The two boys were dwarfed by the large entrance doors, but nonetheless, they opened easily for them.

The two Italian brothers were drenched and beyond tired by the time they reached their dorm on the third floor, which was, thankfully, theirs only to share. Leaving his bag packed, Feliciano let himself fall face first on to his bed, burying his face into the doona. He raised his head unhappily when he realised it smelt of urine, and turned to lie on his back. He had sheets in his pack, but he found he couldn't really bring himself to care, besides, they would be wet anyway. Mulling over his own discontent, he paid his brother no heed, who was, by the way, muttering darkly to himself about the atrocious English weather as he yanked his jeans off his legs, glowering further as they resisted his efforts. Patting the area around his hurt knee, Lovino started to wipe the grit out with his damp pants.

""

When Feliciano awoke at some point in the night, he was shivering cold, not remembering where he was, he swiped with one arm down beside his bed to grab the control for his electric blanket. Feeling his knuckles brush again something soft and fluffy instead he jumped up in shock, pulling his knees up to his chest, panting as he looked around wildly in sudden panic.

Where was he! This wasn't his bedroom in Florence; his bed was too close to the floor, the door was in the wrong place.

"Oh."

That was right, this was his new home. Feeling a little silly, Feliciano gulped down the bile he could taste rising in his throat. Easing himself up, and flinching at the feeling of the cold flagstone floor, he started to ruffle through his bag. Finding that all of his possessions were still wet, he bit back a groan, not wanting to wake his brother. Feliciano stripped off his damp clothes letting his black 'v' neck shirt fall limply to the ground and peeled off his jeans, deciding that it would be better to just sleep naked. He clambered back into bed, snuggling under the doona, and tried to ignore the overwhelming smell and the way the doona, damp from his clothes, clung to his skin. Slowly, fatigue over took him, and he was pulled into a restless sleep of his old home, where ever present music and singing rang in his ears, accompanied by hearty laughter that reminded the young Italian of better days spent painting with his grandfather.

""

"For the start of this semester, we will be looking at Great Britain's foreign relations. We will analyse how they formed, what their current state is and discuss how they may continue to form." Their Politics teacher declared, drawing up the abbreviation for the United Kingdom on the board and circling it, as the entire class groaned.

"We will start with The Roman Empire, and continue until the American Revolution."

""

Romano glared at the rain, as though his mere contempt could halt the heavens, it had been raining for three days straight. Three days. That had been 72 hours, and Romano had been counting every single one. No one had come to rescue them; not Notchés, Padu or Dono. No one.

Romano was busy resigning himself to his apparent fate of being eternally stuck in the soggy, dreary wetland that was northern England. The sound of his brother's knitting needles was driving him insane.

"Feliciano! You know sewing is a woman's thing, right?!" He snapped, whirling on his younger brother.

Feliciano sighed and looked up at his brother with eyes that said he was part considering stabbing himself with the needles.

Romano couldn't help but inwardly flinch at the soulless look he was receiving, Feliciano was the more cheerful one of the two brothers; to see him like this was so unnatural.

"Homework: 'Knit a piece a fabric of two meters in length and 15 centimeters wide.' HomeEc. Not my choice." Feliciano deadpanned, and Romano flinched, glad to not be in his brothers shoes. To be forced to do something so girly… it made him shudder.

""

Feliciano felt the presence before he saw it, a dark intimidating figure that followed him out of his room. He shook the feeling off, not wanting to believe it. A floorboard creaked and Feliciano froze. Tripping over his own feet he stumbled to the light switch and flicked it, wanting a cheerful glow to light up the space. That was when he saw it.

He shrieked, or at least, he thought he had.

**Yep, I'm just going to leave it here. Please review, tell me what you think, this will be a short story, probably only a few chapters long. Having it on here is supposed to motivate me to continue. **


End file.
